Antes que tudo Acabe
by Mily McMilt
Summary: [ONESHOT]Sirius ama Marlene, mas descobriu isso um pouco depois do esperado... ele faz uma besteira e agora precisa tomar forças para corrigíla.


_Antes que tudo Acabe.  
_by Mily McMilt

_One-Shot

* * *

_

Marlene andava a passos rápidos pelos jardins do castelo; não podia ser verdade; eram apenas boatos...

Ela chegou até o lugar que haviam lhe falado.

- Eu sabia que não devia ter confiado em você. – murmurou.

- Marlene?

Era simples; Sirius Black estava lá, sentado em baixo de uma árvore distante, aos beijos com Dorcas Meadowes.

- Sim Sirius, sou eu, a sua ex, não é verdade? – ela tirou um anel que usava no dedo; Segundo Sirius, era o símbolo que ele nunca iria deixá-la; e largou-o no chão junto com lágrimas silenciosas que caiam do seu rosto.

- Marlene? – perguntou Sirius novamente, levantando-se do lugar que estava e indo ao encontro da garota.

Ela, por sua vez, não o deixou se aproximar. Apenas o encarou com ódio, repugnância olhou para Dorcas que ainda estava sentada, observando a cena e virou as costas.

Não importava o quanto a chamassem, não importava nada naquele momento, ela fora traída e isso era o bastante.

Ela foi andando a passos lentos até a torre da Grifinória, ignorando os olhares que alguns estudantes a lançavam, queria, naquele momento, sentar-se e tentar esquecer o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Quando entrou na torre, todos os presentes pararam para olhá-la. Ela, novamente, ignorou a tudo e a todos; subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino e fechou-se em sua cama, deixando as lágrimas que até o momento estavam sendo contidas saíssem.

Logo depois uma voz suave irrompeu o silêncio do dormitório; uma voz que Marlene conhecia bem; Lily Evans, sua melhor amiga.

Marlene abriu uma fresta da sua cortina; Lílian estava debruçada sobre sua cama, encarando-a.

- Lene... – Lily a chamou.

- Lily... por quê? Por quê tem que ser assim? – perguntou Marlene encarando a amiga com os olhos marejados.

- Lene... – disse Lily novamente abraçando a amiga.

Marlene não sabia o que fazer; queria que aquele dia acabasse.

No dia seguinte, esperava que se acordasse tudo iria ficar bem, todos já teriam esquecido, mas não... foi obrigada a encarar olhares, a responder perguntas.

E o pior de tudo foi encarar Sirius no dia seguinte; ele tentara de todos os jeitos, motivos e etc. falar com ela, mas sem muitos resultados.

Naquela mesma noite, Marlene ainda estava muito mal com os acontecimentos; foi quando recebeu uma visita de um dos seus amigos; Remus Lupin.

- Marlene... – disse Remus enquanto a garota apenas mirava o prato no salão principal.

- Ah... olá Remus. – Disse a garota, sem emoção.

- Marlene... você está bem? – perguntou Remo, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Eu pareço estar bem, Remus? – ela perguntou levantando a cabeça e mirando-o.

- Na verdade, não parece. – Disse ele.

- Então Remus, se não vê eu estou ocupada... o que quer? – perguntou ela, voltando ao olhar para o prato de comida a sua frente.

- Eu quero que você fale com o Sirius. – disse ele.

- Falar o quê? – perguntou ela, levantando o olhar do prato para ele novamente. – Não temos nada pra falar, nem eu, muito menos ele.

- Você não tem nada pra falar. – Disse ele em tom firme. – Você tem é que ouvir!

- Remus, eu já não estou bem, agora, se me der licença eu tenho coisas a fazer. – disse ela, deixando o prato, praticamente intacto e se levantando para sair do salão principal.

- Marlene! – uma voz a chamou antes que ela pudesse sair do salão; ela suspirou fundo e virou-se.

- O que é? – ela perguntou; a garota que a chamara era Dorcas Meadowes.

- Marlene, me deixa falar com você, por favor! – disse a garota, quase suplicando.

- Dorcas, não há nada a se dizer! – quase gritou Marlene, tentando se desvencilhar de Dorcas, mas uma mão, mais pesada e mais forte segurou Marlene pelo braço.

- Sirius... quer dizer, Black, o que você quer? – disse ela.

- Não está óbvio Marlene? – perguntou ele.

- Não Black, por que, que eu saiba, não temos nada! – Disse ela.

- Marlene... eu fui um idiota... aliás, continuo sendo... mas e se eu te pedisse uma só chance? – perguntou ele.

- Nunca Sirius, eu achava que você gostava de mim... mas pelo visto... – disse ela.

- Marlene... eu tenho uma coisa pra te dizer... – disse Sirius respirando muito fundo.

- Diga Black, eu não tenho o dia todo! – disse ela.

- Eu tinha medo! – disse ele.

- Medo do quê? Black? – Perguntou Marlene.

- Medo de me apaixonar... – disse Sirius, olhando muito fundo nos olhos dela.

- Ora Black, por que está me dizendo isso? – perguntou ela, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Por que o meu maior medo se tornou realidade... Marlene... não é fácil pra mim dizer isso, mas... – começou ele, devidamente confuso.

- Mas...? – perguntou ela.

- Mas Marlene, o que você diria, se eu te dissesse que me apaixonei por você? – perguntou ele, temendo a resposta.

- Ora Sirius, eu diria que é mentira... você apaixonado... – disse ela, em quase tom de deboche.

- Marlene, eu pensei nisso por muito tempo... desde que começamos a namorar eu... tenho certeza que... te amo. – disse ele e ao ver a cara dela logo completou. – eu tinha medo Marlene, medo de te perder... eu sei que você não vai me perdoar, mas...

- Sirius, o seu problema é: você fala demais! – disse ela se aproximando lentamente dele.

Os dois se beijaram, longa e apaixonadamente por vários minutos então, depois que eles se separaram, ele pegou o anel que guardava no bolso.

- Acho que isso é seu, não é? – perguntou ele.

Agora nada mais importava naquele momento, os dois estavam juntos novamente, se amavam e ainda por cima estavam felizes.

* * *

**N/A: **nhaaaaa... mais uma One-Shot que eu escrevi... hum, de início era pra ser uma Song Fic, mas eu meio que non gostei da música dps e paft -- viro one-shot  
hauhauahuahuaua  
espero q tenham gostadoooo viuuu? oO  
beijos pra todos! 


End file.
